1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of turbines, and more particularly to low or high pressure hydraulic turbine compressors.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,698,055; 3,360,042; 3,550,696; 4,066,123; 4,213,476; and 4,972,904, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse turbine compressors.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical low or high pressure hydraulic turbine compressor.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved high pressure hydraulic turbine compressor and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.